


Reese's

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Femslash Agenda Winter Bingo [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese's

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Agenda](http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/) Winter Bingo prompt: candy

“What is this?” Liara asked, holding up an open bag that she found on Shepard’s desk. It was orange and read ‘Reese’s’ on the top, but Liara had never heard of it. 

“This, Liara, is an favorite thing for children to eat on Earth,” Shepard replied, pulling a piece out and unwrapping it before popping it in her mouth. She sighed softly and closed her eyes as she enjoyed it. “And one of mine too. Try one.”

Liara took a minute to read over the package before pulling one out. “Chocolate and peanut butter?”

Shepard nodded, taking a seat at her desk and leaning back in her chair. “Yup. When I was a kid, that was the one candy I wouldn’t share.”

Liara slowly unwrapped it, eyeing it for a moment before taking a small bite. She flushed a bit and smiled, finishing it is good.”

“Told you,” Shepard said, holding her hand out. “Now give me it back. I still don’t like sharing.”

Liara laughed and handed the candy back over to Shepard before leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Now I know what to get you if we were ever to get into a fight.”


End file.
